


Lena Luthor Reads Thirst Tweets

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: CatCo Worldwide @CatCo 1h@lenaluthor is back by popular demand, this time to read your thirstiest tweets! Don't hide now. She knows. bit.ly/jdhf74f





	Lena Luthor Reads Thirst Tweets

 

...

 

The video opens with a plain dark pink background. A familiar voice laughs, and a moment, later, Lena Luthor sits down in front of the camera. Her hair is up on a side bun, her lips painted her trademark red shade. She wears a powder blue dress shirt with a wide collar; on it is an intricate pattern of what looks like wheels. She glances at the camera and then looks beyond when a woman's voice asks her if she is ready.

"Am I ready? _Am I ready?"_ Lena bursts out laughing. She shifts on her seat and pushes a stray hair behind her right ear. "No. No I'm not. I think I've seen some of these tweets you're talking about. My PR team likes to greet me in the morning with them. And my direct messages, god…"

The woman behind the camera laughs, too. "Oh, this will be fun."

Lena rolls her eyes playfully. "Shut up, Kara."

The video cuts to the opening credits: The CatCo logo appears with a soft _meow,_ before an animated title card appears. _Lena Luthor Reads Thirst Tweets,_ it reads.

Lena is laughing when the camera focuses on her again. She waves both her hands and tries to reign in her laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Hello everyone! It's Lena Luthor. And today I'll be reading thirst tweets." She snickers and lifts a large pale blue plastic container. "From this aptly labeled _The Thirst Jug."_

She puts her hand in the deep jug and fishes out a small, rectangular piece of paper. "Okay!" Lena smiles and looks down at the tweet. " _Bruno Mars wrote the line 'when she smiles the whole world stops and stares for a while' specifically for Lena Luthor. I mean have you fucking seen her beautiful face? Who wouldn't fucking stare?,_ " she reads with a barely-kept smile. Lena looks at the camera. "Well personally, I think staring at myself on the mirror counts as vanity, so…" She trails off with a smirk and picks another piece of paper from the jug.

"From _Honey Sweet,"_ she reads with a quirk of her lips. _"I want Lena Luthor to step on me with those killer heels."_ Lena tilts her head at the camera and frowns. "I would _never_ step on anyone," she says, then lets out a hint of a smile. "You're right about the heels though." She stands up and gestures to below her. "Can you—"

The frame shakes for a moment, and the camera moves to focus on the dark jeans Lena is wearing. "Can you see my heels? Absolute killers," Lena laughs. The camera moves in to the black suede pumps she is wearing. "But I admittedly look better in them, so."

The video cuts to Lena sitting again, the camera focused on her once more. She eyes the camera as she fishes another tweet from the Thirst Jug.

"From _lena luthor choke me please,_ " Lena reads, giggles, then covers her face with both her hands. When she has calmed down, she continues to read the piece of paper. " _Every day I chant my user name into the heavens in hopes Ms. Luthor would hear._ " Lena sighs, lowers the piece of paper, and smirks at the camera. "I hear you. Into choking, huh?" She shrugs and smugly flicks the paper in front of her. "Makes two of us."

A groan from somewhere makes Lena laugh. "Kara, hush," the CEO manages to say, an amused smile on her face as she picks another piece of paper. She outright laughs when she looks at it. "It's in all caps," she says, laughter in her voice as she flips the paper to show it to the camera for a moment. "Oh god. Okay. It reads _real talk, when will Lena Luthor top me I just want her to_ asterisk, asterisk, asterisk _my_ asterisk, asterisk, asterisk, asterisk." She makes a small sound. "Asterisk," she pauses, then raises a knowing eyebrow at the camera, "followed by a series of jumbled letters." She shows the paper and brings it closer to the camera.

"See? Did you see?" Lena takes the paper and glances at it again. "What does that mean?"

The woman speaks from behind the camera again. "It's called a gay keysmash."

"A _what_ ?" Lena laughs. She stands and vanishes from the frame for a moment only to walk back again, shaking her head. "Okay. Noted. Well, user _lena luthor is my daddy_ , brave of you to assume I'm a top."

"Oh my god," the woman from behind the camera groans again. Lena raises an eyebrow and looks beyond the camera.

"Something to share to the class, Ms. Danvers?"

"You're going to kill people," Kara says, voice soft. "Stop that."

"You're exaggerating." Lena looks back at the camera, eyebrow still raised, smirks and tilts her head. "You lot are still okay, aren't you?"

"This was a bad idea," the reporter says.

"It's fun," Lena muses as she picks another piece of paper.

" _I need a sugar mommy that looks exactly like Lena Luthor._ " Lena lifts the paper then drops it with a little pout. "Sorry darling," she smiles, "I think the woman I'm dating won't be too happy about that."

"She won't," Kara mutters.

Lena giggles and tilts her head. "What if—" She pauses, stoops down then sits back up. The paper from earlier is back between her thumb and forefinger. "What if _Karmy Kiyoko_ needs a sugar mommy for school loans though?" She asks.

"She can ask Hayley Kiyoko," Kara replies. "Or better yet, apply to L-Corp's many scholarships, I'm sure they have slots."

Lena laughs and winks at the camera. "I'll put in a good word for you, darling." She smiles as she draws another piece of paper from the jug.

" _I found an interview of Lena Luthor in France. No one fucking told me she speaks French_ ," she reads. Lena grins and shrugs as she playfully flicks the piece of paper. "I speak French, among others. You should hear me roll my Rs in Spanish," she continues, a teasing lilt in her voice. A small squeak is heard and Lena purses her lips, then smiles. " _Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en tres tristes trastos sentados tras un trigal,_ " she easily says, the words easily rolling off her tongue.

The woman from behind the camera clears her throat. "What does that mean?"

"I don't think anyone's interested in knowing what the _words_ mean," Lena muses. "But I'll tell you later," she grins, then picks another piece of paper from the Thirst Jug.

" _Lena fucking Luthor can discuss quantum entanglement and I would understand nothing but still get soaking…"_ Lena trails off with a laugh. "This should be redacted," she comments, then sighs and shows the piece of paper to the camera. " _Wet._ There, I said it."

Lena shakes her head as she fishes another tweet from the container. "I mean. I'll be really crushed if you don't actually listen to me talk about science," she tells the camera complete with a pout, before focusing her attention back to the paper in her hand.

"Okay, uh, _I want Lena Luthor to_ _—_ " Lena pauses and laughs nervously, then covers her face. An obvious blush is on her pale cheeks. "I don't want to read this out loud, I feel shame in my gut."

"Just read it," the woman from behind the camera says.

"No," Lena says with a scrunch of her nose. She flicks the paper to the camera. " _You_ read it."

A huff is heard, then some shuffling. Blonde hair appears on one corner of the frame. " _I want Lena Luthor to_ _—_ " A cough.

Lena smirks at the blonde. "Well?"

A sigh. " _I want Lena Luthor to ride my face._ " The blonde throws the paper towards Lena, who yelps and laughs. She stands from her seat and steps closer to the camera. She points a finger and giggles despite the blush on her cheeks. "You all heard it first here, CatCo subscribers."

"You have very thirsty fans," the woman mumbles.

"I've been tagged in one of your mentions, Kara," Lena says with a playful roll of her eyes as she sits back down and puts the Thirst Jug on her lap again. She picks another piece of paper. "I'm pretty sure _your_ fans are just as thirsty." At that, Lena winks at the camera before lifting the paper.

"Okay, from _Me! Gay! Me!_ ," she says with a little chuckle, " _at odd times of the day I remember a woman like Lena Luthor exists and I offer a prayer to lesbian Jesus as thanks…_ " Lena smiles fondly at the camera. "Aw. That's actually pretty romantic. But there's a second part." She glances at the paper in her hand and ducks her head for a moment before sighing. "… _as thanks, before I lock myself up somewhere private and redacted my redacted._ "

Lena blinks a couple of times and laughs. "That takes the cake, I think." She licks her lips and shakes her head with amusement before picking another piece of paper from the jug.

" _I will chop off my limbs_ — " Lena pauses and furrows her eyebrows at the tweet she is reading. _"And set them on fire to keep Lena Luthor warm._ " Lena gapes at the camera and blinks a couple of times. "Okay. Spoke too soon on that other one, huh? Um. I'm… Flattered. I think?" She sighs deeply. "I mean, is it creative? Yes. Um, a little sweet, I'd say that, but oh my god." She shakes her head and waves the piece of paper in her hand. "No one is chopping off anyone's limbs or setting anyone on fire, please." She laughs nervously.

"Yeah," the woman behind the camera agrees. "Besides, I'm sure someone won't ever let you get cold."

Lena stares beyond the camera, a satisfied smile now on her lips, before she dismisses the woman's words with a bashful duck of her head and making a show of picking a piece of paper from the container.

"Oh, I think this is the last one," Lena says with a little laugh. "That's all? I have to say, I'm a little underwhelmed."

"You should see the entire compilation we have," the reporter mutters. "Too R-rated for public consumption."

Lena smirks. "You should see my DMs," she says simply, then lifts the paper up. "Okay, final thirst tweet from _Karlena Tickles My_ group of asterisks." She pauses and looks up at the camera to show the piece of paper. "Do I want to know? And hey, Karlena huh?" She scrunches her nose and giggles. "It's a cute name, I'd give you all that. Anyway. It reads: _I don't know if I want to be Lena Luthor, be on Lena Luthor, or be in Lena Luthor_." She stares at the piece of paper for a moment, then looks up at the camera. "Well. Only one person gets to have those last two."

The video cuts off into black and hearty laughter from two women.

"Please tell me you'll remove that last part," Lena's voice comes in.

"No, we're keeping it," the other woman replies. "We're keeping _everything."_

The black frame transitions back to Lena.

"You all should see _my_ thirst texts," she says seriously, then bursts out laughing as there is a gasp from behind the camera.

Annotations appear over the video. _Watch more of Lena Luthor,_ the header reads, and it shows three thumbnails: One for _Lena Luthor Answers Twitter's Most Burning Questions,_ one for _Lena Luthor Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions,_ and one for _Karlena Secretly Shares Each Side Of Their Love Story._

**Author's Note:**

> references from buzzfeed's thirst tweets lol


End file.
